


A Real Ninja

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Game Grumps - Freeform, Gen, dan avidan - Freeform, danny sexbang - Freeform, ninja brian - Freeform, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian meet a girl with mysterious origin. Who is she, and why do her eyes capture Danny's attention so much?





	1. Chapter 1

Danny had just finished banging, in his words, "like a fuckton of chicks," and sat down next to his best friend. 

"Ninja Brian, did you see those girls?! They were so hot!" 

Brian stayed still, unfocused on what Danny was saying.

"Hey bro, you alright? Your silence is more...silent than usual." 

Brian turned to his friend, giving a "something's wrong here" look, just as the ceiling above them collapsed in. Ninja Brian was just able to throw Danny and himself out of the way of the falling rocks. 

"Dude, nice speed!"

Brian only nodded. After all, he's a ninja. Speed is what he does. As they looked over the rubble, a hand emerged from under a slab of rock. 

"Zombie!! Brian, kill it!!"

"Wait!"

A beautiful female voice made both men stop dead in their tracks. 

"Please! I'm just a girl! Won't you help me out?"

"A girl! Brian, lift the rocks off of her!"

He carefully removed the rubble, and a beautiful girl sat on the ground, her perfect face covered in dirt. Danny reached down and helped her to her feet.

"Hello. I'm Danny."

When she stood up, he realized she was his exact height. A tall girl, nice. Then, he looked her over again. Her hair was bouncy and curly, a mess of brown frizz surrounding her face. He looked and saw the blue spandex outfit she wore, and then he looked into her eyes. They were a deep, chocolate brown, the kind of eyes he could get lost in. In fact, he did get lost in them, staring until he felt Brian pull him away from the girl. 

"What the hell dude?!"

Brian glared at the girl, motioning at Danny and then the girl. 

"Brian, what the fuck are you trying to say?"

The ninja groaned at his moronic friend, and pulled a picture of Danny out of his outfit. He carefully held it up, so that Danny could see both it and the girl, side by side. Then, it clicked. Her hair, her outfit, her eyes...they were the same as his.

"She's like my clone! My hot, boob-tastic clone!"

The girl giggled. 

"I'm Danni. It's spelled with an i instead of a y."

"What a beautiful name. Darla."

"It's Danni...it's the exact same as your name..."

"Of course, my mistake Danielle."

She frowned at him, annoyed by his stupidity. Brian glared at him as well, although he glared at everyone, so he might not actually have been mad at Danny. 

"Well then Debbie, who are you?"

"This will take a while to explain..."

"Believe me Dana, I could listen to you explain it for the entire day."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny, Danni and Brian sat on the couch, Danni in the middle of the two men. She took a deep breath, and then spoke. 

"Well, you see...I'm you. But from another dimension."

"Sick! So, if you're me, are you like...insanely good at sex?"

"Duh."

Brian leaned over and pulled them apart. This was no time for sex. Danny, having known Brian for years, knew what he was thinking.

"Ninja Brian, this is the perfect time for sex."

Brian's eyes said everything he didn't.

"I guess we should ask...Didi? Why did you come here?"

She fluttered her eyelashes.

"You only ever get one chance to have sex with yourself, right?"

Danny's eyes widened, and he tackled her on the couch, lips meeting lips, and hands tearing off clothes. Ninja Brian sighed, and left the two to their fun. He needed to sharpen his swords anyway.

He had sharpened five swords when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was wrong. He listened, and didn't hear any banging on the wall, or screams of ecstasy that usually accompanied Danny's sex. Creeping into the room, he saw Danny, fully clothed again, tied to a chair in the center of the room with a gag in his mouth. The ninja believed he had stumbled upon something he wasn't supposed to see. Then, he noticed Danny's eyes. Not full of pleasure. They were terrified. Brian ran into the room, only thinking of saving his friend, ignoring Danny shaking his head and his muffled screams of protests. Then, suddenly, something tripped him, and brought him to the ground.

Danni walked over, and used strong hand to keep him down.

"Ninja Brian. You let yourself get captured just because you were so concerned for your friend over here. My my my."

Moving swiftly, she tied him up next to Danny, and took every weapon he had on him. Smirking, she took the gag out of Danny's mouth.

"Didn't I tell you? Easy to capture."

"What the hell are you even doing?! Why are you tying us up?!"

"That's such a boring question, with such a boring answer."

Without even batting an eye, she calmly said, "I'm going to kill you. You see, I've traveled throughout so many dimensions. All of the different versions of us have some flaw, something that makes them human. Except for two. Me, of course, and you. You, Danny Sexbang, are my only competition. Once you are gone, I will be the hottest being in all of existence."

A silence filled the room. Danny frowned.

"Well, you won't get away with it! I have something you don't."

"And what's that?"

"Ninja Brian."

Danni laughed, and as soon as the words left his lips, a figure dropped from the ceiling, slicing through Brian's head instantly. He died immediately, no last words, no chance to say goodbye.

"Brian! What the hell?! You actually killed him!! Brian, c'mon, you're not actually dead, are you? Dude wake up! Brian!"

"Nice speed, Ninja Brianna."

Danni turned to Danny, who was still staring at the lifeless body of his best friend.

"See, I never said I didn't have a ninja. Brianna over here, unlike Brian, is a real ninja. Never letting you know of her existence until he was dead."

She laughed at the horror in Danny's eyes. He stared at Brian, then at her. His head fell, tears dripping down his face.

"You want to kill me?"

"That is the plan."

"Fine. There's no point in living without him."

"Aw, how touching. Are you really not going to resist?"

All possible emotion gone from his face, he shook his head.

"Nope. Go ahead."

"Brianna, give me your knife. I'm going to enjoy this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I didn't want to add details after I typed it for fear of making it too drawn out. Also, yeah I clearly see the weird flow in that last chapter, and I am trying to get better at that kind of stuff. Anyway, Danny was just about to die, lets get back to that.

Danni slowly moved towards him, savorying every moment, every ounce of pain in his eyes. She brushed the knife against his skin, and smirked when he flinched. She pressed it into his skin a bit more, and he drew back, still not making efforts to escape. After all, without his best friend, what is life?

She pressed it even deeper, enjoying the blood that started to seep onto his clothes. Then, she felt cold metal against her back. Blood. From her chest. Looking over, Ninja Brian's corpse was gone. Replaced by Ninja Brianna's. 

"There's no way..."

As she collapsed to the floor, the man who had stabbed her untied his best friend. They stood over her, and saw the light slowly fade from her eyes. Danny, always the dramatic, needed to get in a final monolouge.

"See, while you may have a real ninja, I have something better. Brian's a real ninja, and a real friend." 

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard."

Ninja Brian nodded in agreement as Danni drew her final breath. 

"Brian how did you even survive getting sliced in half?"

Instead of an answer, Brian punched Danny so hard that he fell to the floor. A usual response from the ninja.

"You know what? I was wrong. I don't have a real ninja or a real friend. You're a real dick."


End file.
